Chocolate, Creamcake, and Chaos
by DestielMinion
Summary: The queen is back, and she is plotting to destroy Wonderland! Will Alice, and Hatter, with some help from the Resistance, be able to save Wonderland Again? R&R Please! ;D Rating for possible content in the future.
1. Chapter1 Chocolate, Creamcake, and Chaos

"I missed you…" Hatter whispered as he broke the kiss, and looked down at the women he had fought for since they had first met, and then found her lips on his again, this time by her doing. The electricity that sparked between them as they kissed grew steadily more as the kiss lengthened, Alice running her hands through his gravity defying hair, Hatter pulling her closer to him, his hands around her waist, his hat on the floor, forgotten during the passion of their reuniting kiss. The moment was interrupted when someone cleared their throat.

Hatter grinned as Alice pulled away, blushing after she noticed how intimately close and tangled together they had been, in front of her mother of all people. Hatter bent down and picked up his hand, holding in one hand, and holding Alice's hand in the other.

"Alice, who is this??" Carol, Alice's mother, asked, her eyes wide as she looked at the two of them standing together. Alice sighed, unwilling to tell the whole tale, simply because it would take a long time, so she settled on telling her a short version.

"Mom, this is David, but everyone calls him Hatter. He's a….former student of mine." Alice said, pausing to give herself time to come up with something else to say when Hatter stepped toward her mother.

"Hello, Carol. I am a long time friend of Alice's. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Hatter said, sticking out the hand that Alice was not gripping tightly behind him in anticipated faer, intending to give her mother a handshake. Carol ignored Hatter and his offered hand, instead glancing around him at Alice.

"Alice, I need to speak to you, alone." She said sternly as she began to walk to the kitchen down the hall. Alice gave Hatter an apologetic look, squeezed his hand which she had never let go of, and followed her mother down the hall into the kitchen.

"What are you thinking? What about Jack, and who is that man out there!? You two seem to be very fond of each other!" She said, her voice starting out in a quiet whisper so Hatter wouldn't hear, but despite her efforts, her voice grew louder until she was almost shrieking. Alice winced at the anger in her mother's voice as she grappled with trying to come up with something in response.

Meanwhile, Hatter stood in the entryway, trying not to eavesdrop on their conversation but finding it hard since her mother was yelling. He shoved his hands in the pockets of his dark brown jacket, trying to distract himself from listening in on the fight. After a moment, he decided on thinking about Alice. That would definitely distract him.

She had looked so cute in her jeans, tank top and small over jacket, even though he still preferred the wet blue dress and tights over those. He couldn't help but grin at that thought. He absentmindedly wondered if she still had the dress, or if she had gotten rid of it because it was ruined from all the water when Alice returned, her mother in tow, both frowning. His eyes narrowed slightly. He was a con man, and he could always tell when something was going on. His mind was cleared when he caught sight of Alice, and he was filled with an emotion he could only describe as love and want.

"Hatter, can I speak to you, privately, please?" Alice asked, looking up at him, her eyes growing bright and the smile coming back to her lips as she came in to the room and saw him. Hatter nodded, looking only at Alice as he followed her back down the hall, but this time, they did not go to the kitchen. They headed straight for her room. As they entered, she turned to him with a smile.

"She can't hear us in here, so we can talk freely." She said with a smile. Hatter's heart seemed to swell as he saw her smile, and he closed the distance between them quickly. He took her into his arms, and again found his lips on hers, and deepened the kiss. Alice crushed herself against Hatter, trying to get as close to him as possible. She knew that from that moment on she never wanted to be parted from him again. Then a thought came to mind. Why was he here? Had he just come to stay goodbye or would he stay?

Her mind was taken off the subject when she felt Hatters tongue in her mouth and his hands slowly creeping up her back to bunch in her hair. He had wanted her for so long, and now he finally had her, forever. Her thoughts reflected his as she eagerly kissed him, his tongue sliding between her lips, exploring gently at first, then his kisses grew fiercer as his hands slid down to her hips, pulling her as close as he could. Alice felt this, and responded in kind by gripping his hair in her hands to hold his face to hers, both of their breathing coming in heavy gasps. Then a knock came at the door. Alice froze, but Hatter didn't.

"Honey, I'm going to go out. I'll be back later tonight. You two behave yourselves." came her mother's voice through the door. Alice began to speak, but Hatter bit her lip teasingly before she could.

"Hatter….My mother…." She said breathlessly, letting his hands slid up under her shirt toward her bra, his mouth moving down to kiss her neck.

"Your mother is going out. We have the place to ourselves." Hatter muttered against her skin as he kissed her neck, and chuckled when Alice let out a small moan, her head moving to the side to give him better access. She loved the feel of his lips on her skin, and didn't even notice when they moved their activities to her bed. It didn't matter that her mother would be back in a few hours. All that mattered was that for the moment, they were together, and they would make the most of it.

*****

Hatter woke slowly, feeling better then he ever had. Alice was curled in a ball in front of him, his body curled around hers in a gentle embrace. He smiled as he watched her sleep, a small smile on her lips.

"Hatter…" she muttered in her sleep, and her face fell into a frown. Hatter brushed a strand of hair out of her face, wanting to make the frown disappear, and Alice's eyes fluttered open. She blinked slowly, and then smiled when she remembered where she was and who she was with. She turned slowly in the bed toward Hatter, propping her head up with one hand, and pulling the blanket up to cover her with her other hand.

"Hey." She whispered, smiling. Hatter smiled back as he cupped her face with his hand and leaned in, kissing her gently. That was the thing she remembered the most about what had happened. When it came to sex, Hatter was so gentle with her, like she was something fragile. That was what she loved most about him. He treated her like she was something to be cherished and kept safe. He would always come to her rescue whenever she needed him.

Then, it hit her. She loved him. For the first time in her life since her dad left, she was in love. It was almost as if Hatter could read her thoughts in her eyes because he felt the same way, and made his feelings known.

"I think I would have missed you even if we never had met. I love you, Alice, more then life itself." Hatter whispered, his hand still cupping her cheek as he ran his thumb along her bottom lip softly. Her eyes burned with tears when she heard his words. She didn't know how long she had been waiting to hear him say those words until they were out in the open.

Alice leaned forward, her lips crushing against his in the sudden feeling that had taken her.

"I love you too Hatter, more then you will ever know." She whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks as she kissed him fiercely again. Hatter wrapped his arms around her while they kissed, and rolled her onto her back so he was on top. His kissing was fierce, but his hands were gentle as they wiped away her tears.

*****

The next morning was an awkward one for both parties. Carol walked out to a sight she didn't expect to see. At her kitchen table sat Alice and the mysterious man known as David Hatter, eating breakfast quietly. Alice was munching on a piece of toast and chasing each bite with a swig of orange juice, and David was holding a steaming cup of what she suspected was tea, by the tea kettle that was sitting on the stove that hadn't been there the night before.

She didn't say anything though. Alice was a big girl now, and no matter how much she wanted to protect her, she had to let her do things on her own. So, she sat down opposite Alice, since David was sitting next to her, and smiled at the two of them.

"So, how did you two um…sleep?" she asked, taking in their clothes, which were the exact same they had been wearing the day before. They looked at each other, Hatter grinning, Alice blushing with a smile on her face before either of them answered.

"Best sleep I've ever had." Hatter said as he squeezed Alice's knee gently under the table, grinning mischievously. She squeezed his in return, grinning and nodding. Despite how strange Carol found all of this, she didn't say anymore about it.

*****

"Hatter!" Alice screamed as she was jolted awake by the terrible nightmare she had just experienced. She was drenched in sweat, and fresh tears streamed down her cheeks. She had dreamed that Hatter had run away, back to Wonderland after she confessed her feelings for him. It seemed like forever ago that they had spent that magical, yet restless night together. Hatter sat up quickly, his eyes wide as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. It had been a few weeks since he had ventured after her though the Looking Glass, and into her world.

Since then, they had moved into the flat above her dojo, which he attended until he escalated to black belt within the first week of his training due to his right arm, the old sledgehammer everyone in Wonderland called it. Alice had thought about having him as a second teacher, he was certainly good enough, but Hatter declined. He just wasn't made out for the whole teaching thing. He eventually got a job as a bartender. Since he had been the owner of a tea shop in Wonderland, he thought it wouldn't be much of a transition.

"Shhhh. It was just a dream, love." Hatter muttered as Alice turned toward him and buried her face in his bare chest, sobbing madly. She just couldn't stop. The dream had been so real, she felt like he was really gone. She gripped him tightly with her arms while he pet her head softly and whispered comforting things to her until her sobbing turned into hiccups. She sat up, looking at him, her hands touching his face softly, just to make sure it was really him, that he was still there and hadn't left like in her dream. She would have started crying again, but Hatter touched her hand with his and spoke.

"Do you want to talk about it love?" he asked, looking into her eyes. Alice opened her mouth to speak when the door to their bedroom flew open, and before they could do anything, Jack and Charlie came bursting in, both breathing heavily. Alice's eyes widened and in a flash, she began grabbing the blanket and pulling it up to cover her, her face as red as a beet. Hatter just chuckled, which earned him a glare from Alice, so he stopped.

Jack and Charlie's eyes both widened as they fell upon the sight that was before them. Hatter and Alice, in a bed together, arms wrapped around each other.

"Well, well!" Charlie exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear. Jack just stood, dumbfounded, all he could do was stare. Charlie opened his mouth to speak again when Alice held up a hand.

"At least let us get decent before there is anymore talking, alright?" Alice said, her voice a bit shaky. Hatter presumed it was from her recent crying, and Jack assumed it was nerves after being caught in the 'act' so to speak, but they were both wrong. Alice had begun to feel sick to her stomach, but even she thought it was just nerves, so she pushed it aside for later.

Jack nodded, still not having said a word, and ushered Charlie out of the room to give Alice and Hatter a bit of privacy. Alice sighed as the door closed, resting her head slightly on Hatters exposed shoulder for support.

"Perfect timing, right?" Alice muttered, closing her eyes. For some reason she felt very tired too, and she began to doze until Hatter spoke.

"Well, we best get dressed and go out and see what all the fuss is about." He heaved a sigh as he got out of the bed, pulling on only a pair of pants; seeing him like that made Alice suddenly feel frisky, the tired feeling that had taken her a moment again gone in a flash. She always loved the sight of him without a shirt on, his slightly tanned and slightly muscled body, and his tussled gravity defying hair perfect in her eyes. When Hatter turned around, she grabbed him by the belt loop and pulled him back onto the bed, kissing him deeply. He kissed back until there was a knock on the door from Charlie.

"Oi! What's taking so long?" He hollered through the door. This seemed to snap Hatter out of the moment, but not Alice.

"Love, I think we should go see what it is they want." He murmured against her lips as she continued to kiss him. Alice pulled away, pouting a little, and Hatter smiled, kissing her softly before getting out of the bed again. Alice got out too and pulled the comforter off the bed and wrapped it around herself to cover her silky tank top and matching shorts.

When they both left the room, they found Charlie and Jack in the living room, Charlie mesmerized as he flipped through the channels on their television, Jack trying not to glance at them and seeming vaguely interested in the books and collection of movies on the bookshelf next to the television. Then he came across a movie that made him chuckle. He pulled it out to reveal that it was a video of the Disney version of Alice in Wonderland.

"Very interesting." He said as he turned to Alice and Hatter, pinching it between two fingers and swinging it back and forth. Hatter laughed, nodding.

"That's exactly what I said when I saw it. I mean, come on, I don't have gray hair, and I'm not old, so they got it all wrong." He said, laughing. Alice laughed too as she remembered the night they had watched it. He had been so fascinated by the whole thing, until it came time for the Tea party scene. Alice laced her fingers through Hatter's and leaned against him slightly as she sighed happily. It was the first happy memory they had made together in her world, and she would always cherish it. Charlie turned the television off and turned his attention to the couple, grinning from ear to ear again.

"Hatter, you sly fox you." He laughed, his armor chinking with his movements. Time worked differently in Wonderland then it did in their world. 3 days there equaled one hour on earth, or the Old World as most people in Wonderland called it, so by Alice's calculations, their small two weeks in their world would have been about 3 years in Wonderland, and Charlie looked pretty much the same, except maybe less hair. Then, another question came to mind.

"Wait, why are you guys here?" she asked, looking at Jack and Charlie, puzzled. "surely its not just a trip to check on us?" The two exchanged a look Alice could not read, but Hatter could. He wouldn't have been much of a con man if he couldn't read faces, and the look he saw was definitely something along the lines of a mixture of weariness and fear.

"What have you done now, Jack?" Hatter sighed; his voice sounding tired as he pinched the bridge of his nose with the hand that was holding Alice's. The last two weeks had been the happiest in his life, and he didn't want anything to ruin it, but there stood Charlie and Jack, most likely needing their help back in his native world. He knew he couldn't refuse though. No matter how much he called Alice's world his home, Wonderland would always be his home too. As if Alice could see these thoughts pass through his eyes, she squeezed his hand.

What if this turned out just like her dream? What if Hatter ran away back to Wonderland? Then, her head began to swim with nausea. Her legs began to wobble as the bile filled her throat and she dropped Hatter's hand and the blanket and raced to the bathroom, Hatter in tow.

"Alice, are you…" his voice trailed off as she began throwing up in the toilet. He didn't know what else to do, so he held her hair away from her face as she threw up, rubbing her back and cooing comforting things to her as tears spilled from her eyes. Jack and Charlie came rushing to the bathroom too, but Hatter knew Alice wouldn't want an audience, so the only thing they saw was Alice bent over the toilet and Hatter holding her hair before the door was slammed in their faces.

*****

Hatter waited patiently, glancing at the clock that hung on the wall. He didn't know much about them in this world. Time worked differently in Wonderland, but Alice had at least taught him how to read one. It was 4 in the morning as he sat, waiting for her to finish, still cooing comforting words to her as he held her hair for her, his other hand rubbing her back comfortingly. She stood when she was finished and before Hatter could get her in his arms, she dodged him and grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste and brushed her teeth. She had to get the disgusting taste out of her mouth.

"Are you ok Alice?" he asked, looking at her like she was something fragile. Alice glared at him. She didn't like being vulnerable in front of him, but he had already seen her at her worst, so she decided that it didn't really matter. A hurt expression came over his face when she didn't answer and when he saw her glare, and Alice saw this. She felt bad for not saying anything, and glaring when he was only trying to help and make her feel better. Hatter opened the door to reveal Jack and Charlie standing close by, and Alice's arms wrapped around him from behind. He froze as she hugged him.

"I'm sorry, Hatter, I was just not feeling well. I think it was the food we had last night. I feel better now though, I promise. You know how I hate to feel vulnerable, even with you. I can't help it." She muttered into his bare back, and Hatter turned when he heard tears in her voice. He hugged her gently, and kissed her head.

"Its fine love." He whispered into her hair as they hugged, and Alice looked up, smiling. Someone cleared their throat behind them, breaking up the moment.

"If you don't mind, we have some serious business to attend to." came Jack's voice, and Hatter couldn't help but grin at the envy he heard in his tone. They turned, not hugging anymore, but their hands entwined, Alice draped in the blanket again and Hatter wearing only pants, and followed Jack and Charlie back into the living room. As they sat down, Alice began to laugh as she remembered the last time their moment had been interrupted by a throat clearing. Hatter ginned.

"So, you were remembering that too then?" he said with a chuckle. Alice nodded.

"Yup. The look on mom's face was priceless." She said with a smile, squeezing his hand. Hatter nodded returning the smile by flashing her favorite sexy smile at her, through no effort on his part since he was thinking about what happened after that. Alice grinned as she thought about the same thing. She slapped him on the chest playfully with her free hand.

"You and your dirty mind Hatter, honestly." She said with a grin, and would have leaned in to kiss him eagerly if it were for Jack beginning to talk.

"Anyways, on to business." Jack said, his tone still sprinkled with a bit of envy. Hatter and Alice turned their attention to Jack, both still grinning. Charlie was looking at the two of them expectantly, although, he was also trying to ignore their little moments out of embarrassment like he had when Alice was in Wonderland and her and Hatter had been arguing in the elevator of the casino.

"Yeah, yeah, we heard ya. So what is it?" Hatter spoke as he and Alice sat down on the couch next to Jack and Charlie. Alice curled her legs up onto the couch, with the blanket still draped over her, which she had moved to include Hatter just for the sake of feeling his warm skin touching hers. When she was comfy, she turned her attention to the two Wondelander's. Again, Charlie and Jack exchanged a look before Jack elaborated.

"Well, there's problem in Wonderland." He said, his voice a bit quiet.


	2. Chapter2 Back Through the Looking Glass

Chapter 2- Back Through the Looking Glass

Hatter sighed, rolling his eyes at Jacks words. They hadn't been gone two minutes and already Jack had messed something up, and he probably needed their help. Why else would he have come to them? At this thought, his eyes glanced down at Alice, curled up at his side under the blanket, her eyes watching Jack intently, until she felt Hatter staring at her. They both knew that the only reason Jack would come back to the Old World, was for Alice. She looked up and him and squeezed his hand, as if to tell him she was still there, still with him as this thought crossed both of their minds.

Since they had come back to her world, they seemed to have grown a weird connection to each other. It was like they could almost tell what the other was thinking just by looking. Hatter smiled back and returned his eyes to Jack, waiting for his reply.

Jack was looking at the two of them, frowning, and his mouth open slightly as if he had forgotten what he was going to say. Then, in a flash, the look was gone, and he was talking again.

"Yes, well, like I said there is a problem in Wonderland. It's my mother." Jack said his voice a bit louder then when he spoke before, "And this time she is not trying to take Wonderland back, she is trying to destroy it."

Everyone was quiet, Hatter and Alice dumbfounded, Jack and Charlie solemn. It was clear that none of them had though the Queen would ever come back, let alone try to destroy Wonderland. As if Jack could read their minds, which was a spooky thought for Hatter, he spoke again.

"She says that if she can't have Wonderland, then nobody can." Jack said, his voice just a solemn as his expression as he spoke.

"Why do you need us then?" Hatter asked flatly. Sure, the news hurt. Wonderland was his home, and always would be, but if helping Wonderland meant putting Alice in danger, then he wasn't going to do it. Not if he could be the one to keep her out of it. He knew he wasn't always going to be able to protect her, but that didn't mean he wouldn't try. He would never give up on her or leave her unless she begged him, which he knew for a fact wouldn't happen, no matter how much his brain told him it would

It seemed he and Alice both shared a fear of commitment that they were both willing to push aside for the other. Alice had always been skittish of commitment, or letting a man into her life since her dad left, but with Hatter it seemed different. She actually wanted to let him in, and wanted him to stay. And again, like on that night that had seemed so far in the past, she realized something. She truly loved him. He was her Hatter, and she was his Alice, and nothing would ruin it if either of them had anything to say about it.

"We need you because you two were the only two people who were able to bring her down before, besides Charlie of course." Jack said, motioning to the old man sitting next to him in that old worn down, paint-chipped white armor.

Hatter glared at Jack, his eyes shoot imaginary daggers that he wished were real right at his finely groomed head. Who was he to drag them back into a world that held more bad then good memories for the two of them? Who was he to break up their happy reunion and essentially ruin their lives?

A sudden thought occurred to Alice. Wonderland was Hatters home, and if they went back to help, would he have the strength to leave it again? She knew how much he cared about Wonderland; she could see it in his eyes and hear it in his voice whenever they discussed it. She almost knew that if they went to Wonderland, he wouldn't be able to go back with her. This thought saddened her, tears starting to burn her eyes. She also knew that if Hatter wanted to go and stay in Wonderland, then she wasn't going to stop him. Wonderland was his home, what right did she have to take it from him?

Hatter noticed Alice's eyes beginning to water, and he grabbed her hands in his. He looked at her, his eyes determined.

"Alice, I swear to you, I will not let anything happen to you. I will always protect you, and I plan to never leave your side if I can help it." He swore, his eyes glowing with sincerity that could plainly be heard in his voice. Alice looked at him, the tears disappearing as she crushed her lips to his. For all she knew, this could be their last kiss, and she wanted to make the most of it. Hatter deepened the kiss before breaking it off and hugging her to him tightly. He never wanted to let her go, and in that moment they both agreed that they had to go and do whatever they could for Jack's home, Charlie's home, Hatters home, Wonderland.

"We'll go." They said at the same time as they broke the kiss, both breathless, but there wasn't time for Alice to feel embarrassed. It was implied in the urgency of Hatter's kiss that they hurry. Alice's eyes never left Hatter's and vise versa as they stood, theirs hands intertwined like they were glued at the wrist.

Jack and Charlie stood too, both averting their gaze, Charlie out of embarrassment, and Jack out of envy. Even though he had Duchess, he couldn't help but feel jealous when he saw Hatter with Alice. Finally, their eyes left each other, and looked at Jack.

"Can we have a few hours to pack?" Alice asked, looking at Jack, but her hand gripping Hatters hand like if she let him go, he was going to fly right through the Looking Glass, which they had put into their living room to keep any other wayward Oysters from falling through into Wonderland, and never come back.

Jack nodded before striding to the Looking Glass and jumping through. Charlie turned to Alice and Hatter, but seeing them looking into each others eyes again he looked away.

"Hatter…" Alice said, all of her insecurities showing in her eyes and her wavering voice as her hand touched his face softly. Hatter's hand touched her face too as he took in all of her fear.

"I…if you want to stay in Wonderland after all of this I….I won't stop you." She whispered, her eyes burning with tears again. Hatter grinned, shaking his head slightly.

"Do you really think I would follow you all the way back here, just to go back to living in Wonderland? I told you, I won't ever leave your side if I can help it." He said quietly, smiling her favorite smile. Alice smiled back, but her mind was already made up. She wasn't going to make him come back unless he wanted to. Hatter saw this too and sighed.

"Alice, Wonderland may be my home, but there is nothing there for me now. All I want is right here, with you. You are my everything now." He said, his British accent growing thicker with his husky change in voice. Alice looked up at him, smiling sadly.

"I'm not going to make you come back unless you want to." She whispered, her voice breaking with tears as they trickled down her cheeks. Hatter returned the sad smile, knowing how much it hurt her to think he wasn't going to come back. His heart felt like it would shatter at the thought of never seeing Alice again, and he knew she wouldn't believe that he was coming back until she saw it for herself.

"I'm sorry JustAlice and Harbinger, but we must hurry. You have only a few hours to ready yourselves for the trip. I am to accompany you, ordered by the King to make sure you make it safely to the Resistance." Charlie said quietly from behind them. Hatter wiped away Alice's tears with his thumb gently before turning around.

"Alright, Charlie. We'll go now and pack." He said, taking Alice's hand and leading her to the room and closing the door. Charlie nodded after they disappeared and decided on flipping through the channels again. Hatter and Alice could hear the television clearly all the way in the room with the door closed and Hatter laughed.

"That old coot really must be hard of hearing." He said with a chuckle. He turned after pulled two duffle bags from the closet, to see Alice smiling, truly smiling. The moment Alice's eyes met Hatter's and she saw all the love he felt after seeing her smile, she couldn't help but feel the same.

Hatter grinned, approaching her, his arms wrapping around her waist. She dropped the blanket on the floor as he kissed her neck, sucking it gently. She shuddered with pleasure when she felt his warm breath on her skin. She was paralyzed by his doing, and she kind of liked it. He always knew what made her go crazy.

"Ha-Hatter…Charlie's out there…" she half moaned quietly. Hatter chuckled, Alice shivering as his breath hit her skin.

"He's a grown man, and he can't hear anything cause the T.V is so loud." He muttered, his tongue flicking out, and trailing down to her collarbone. She shivered again and let out another moan, her hands moving Hatters face to hers and she kissed him fiercely. Hatter kissed back just as fiercely as they moved to the bed. He ground against her, both breathing heavily and letting small moans escape their mouths when they weren't kissing. Alice reached down to his pants as they kissed, her hands nibbling sliding them off. Hatter did the same, kissing her as his hands nimbly sliding her silk shorts off like he had many times before that night. This could be their last night practically alone together, so they were going to spend it together.

*****

Alice snuggled closer to Hatter, both of them tangled together beneath the sheet on the bed. One of Hatter's arms was wrapped around Alice, the other was running his fingers though her long, soft brown hair. Her eyes were closed as she rested against him, skin against skin in their happiness.

Charlie, who had been sitting on the couch, trying not to listen to what was going on in the bedroom, had begun to flip through the channels again. He didn't know how to tell time, but he knew it had been at least an hour. He didn't want to ruin their moment, but Wonderland was in danger. He stood and walked tentatively to the door. It had been quiet for a while now so he assumed it was safe.

"Come now, we must be going soon." Charlie said through the door. He stood for a second, waiting for an answer. He heard some rustling behind the door, and some giggling before Hatter came to the door, wearing the same pants he had been before, except they weren't done up.

"Ok, Charlie, We're almost ready." He said with a grin before closing the door again.

*****

Alice giggled as they rushed to get dress when Charlie knocked on the door. Hatter came back after closing the door and he pulled on the shirt he had worn the last time he had been in Wonderland. Alice looked at him, and she was hit with a sense of déjà vu. The last time she had seen him in those clothes, he had been blabbering awkwardly and trying to say something right.

She giggled, and Hatter looked at her, smiling, his eyebrows cocked in a confused manner.

"What's so funny?" he asked, grinning his sexy smile as he modeled his clothing, turning around in a small circle. Alice giggled, biting her lip to keep from tackling him on the bed and she turned, not before giving him a sly smile.

"You and your dirty mind." She muttered, grinning. Hatter laughed a hearty sound that made her grin even more as she packed. Hatter joined her after a minute and when they were ready that opened the door. When the door opened and she saw Charlie, her mind was brought back to the threat at hand. They were going back to Wonderland, and she could be losing Hatter forever, but she wouldn't say anything. She would act normal, she wouldn't say anything. Hatter had to do it on his own. He would have to decide if he was going back with her. All this occurred to her in seconds, so nobody knew what she was thinking as they approached the Looking Glass in the living room.

"I'll see you on the other side JustAlice and Hatter." Charlie said with a smile before going through. Hatter picked up the bags and threw them in after a moment, then he turned to Alice.

"You ready?" he asked, looking at her as he took her hands in his. She nodded, smiling. Hatter smiled back and with a nod, they fell through the Looking Glass. Their eyes stayed locked on each others as they fell, colors swirling around them. Suddenly, their hands began to slip. Hatters heart skipped a beat when he noticed this. If Alice was gone, he had nothing left.

"Hold on to me Alice!" Hatter yelled over the whooshing of the air as it whizzed past. Alice nodded, her grip on his hands tightening as they fell, then they passed through into Wonderland. Hatter landed first, Alice on top of him with a thump. They lay there, dazed for a minute before Alice rolled off of him. Hatter groaned as he sat up, slowly stretching his back before jumping up.

"You ok, Alice?" he asked, looking her over frantically. She smiled, nodding and hugging him.

"I am now. Thanks for holding on to me," she said, hugging him tightly before whispering, "my Hatter."

Hatter smiled, hugging her tightly, the fear that had struck him when her hands started slipping dissipating.

"I wouldn't be able to live without you, my love, my Alice." Hatter muttered as he hugged her back. Charlie rode up a second later, the horse Hatter had last used behind him. Hatter walked around Charlie and his horse, pulling Alice along behind him. She could see that he was happy to see the mare. He petted her mane affectionately before getting on and helping Alice up behind him.

"Alright, Charlie, lead the way!" Hatter said as they began to move.


	3. Chapter 3 Crumbs in the Butter

Chapter 3- Crumbs in the Butter

Fear gripped Alice as her and Hatter rode behind Charlie. If they were going to the Resistance, would Hatter be ok? The lat time they had seen one of the Resistance leaders named DoDo, he had said he would have the whole Resistance hunt Hatter down and kill him.

Hatter felt Alice's arms tighten around him, so he suspected that she had finally come to the same conclusion that he had come to right after Charlie had said they were heading to the Resistance. He took one of his hands from the reins and placed it on her hands, which were laced together at the front of his torso, and gripped them tightly.

They rode until the sun began to dip below the distant mountains, Charlie pulling his horse to a stop, and Hatter and Alice following his lead.

"We should rest here before moving on." Charlie said as he and Hatter dismounted. Hatter nodded in agreement as he turned to help Alice down. She wasn't as experienced with horses then Charlie and Hatter were. She was a city girl, so she didn't really have the chance to spend time with horses. She swung her leg over to jump off, but lost her balance as fell backwards. She shut her eyes tightly as she braced her body for impact with the ground, which never happened. A pair of strong arms had caught her before she could hit. She opened her eyes to see Hatter's grinning face above her.

"You ok, love?" he asked with a chuckle. Alice smiled, nodding.

"Yeah." She said, adoration shining in her eyes. Charlie approached them, his chinking armor signaling them of his approach.

"We only have a spare few minutes until we have to be moving on." Charlie said before hobbling over to a log and plopping down. Hatter and Alice nodded, following him to the place he had sat. Hatter let Alice have the spot next to Charlie, and he stood, seeing that the log would only fit two people.

"So, you hungry, Alice?" he asked, watching for he reaction. He knew she didn't like being a bother, so she would say no even if she was. He was right, she didn't want to be a bother, so she started shaking her head when her stomach let out a loud grumble. She blushed, her arms wrapping around her torso so try and quiet the loud noise. When it was finished, she looked up, smiling sheepishly.

"Guess that's my answer." Hatter said with a chuckle.

*****

Hatter flew nimbly through the wilderness, his keen eyes searching for something for Alice to eat. He pushed aside some plants and his eyes fell on a large bush of eatable berries. He grinned as he took off his jacket and shirt, filling his shirt with the berries.

"Jackpot." He muttered with a grin.

*****

Alice and Charlie sat in silence as they waited for Hatter to return. It reminded Alice of an early time, when her and Charlie had waited for Hatter, not sure if he was even coming back. Charlie was the first the break the silence.

"What was the name of that extraordinary contraption I was so intrigued by?" he asked, trying to make polite conversation. Alice grinned as she remembered Charlie sitting in her living room, mesmerized by the television as he flipped through the channels.

"That was called a television. People use it to watch things that are happening far away from their homes." Alice explained, watching as Charlie listened intently. He looked away wonderingly when she was finished, and Alice was left with her thoughts again. The one that had occurred to her when they were riding slithered its way back into her mind as she sat in the silence again.

"Charlie, can I tell you something?" she asked, worry bubbling up inside her as she looked up at him. He looked back, taking her hands in his when he noticed the worry in her eyes.

"Anything, Alice of Legend." He said quietly, but she could tell he was sincere.

"Well, its just, the last time Hatter and I met with the Resistance, a man called DoDo, a Resistance leader, shot Hatter and told him that he would have the whole Resistance hunt him down and kill him for protecting me when I had the ring…." Alice trailed off, her face paling as the scene of Hatter risking his life for her played out in her mind. Charlie squeezed her hands, bringing her back from the memory.

"If that is the case, JustAlice, then I will lay down my life to protect your Hatter." He said bravely. Alice smiled sadly, patting his hands.

"Thanks Charlie." She said quietly. The thought of someone else getting hurt at her expense made her sad, but she couldn't tell Charlie no. She could, but that old knight would do it anyway, she saw it in the determination in his eyes as he declared to keep Hatter safe if DoDo attacked.

The thought of Hatter getting hurt on her behalf again made her sick to her stomach, and the thought of losing him forever made her heart ache, and her eyes burn with tears. At that moment, Hatter came back into the clearing in all his bare-chested glory, his jacket hanging over his shoulder, his shirt in his hands filled up with something, and a triumphant grin on his face.

They all welcomed the berries, eating almost all of them, then feeding the rest to the horses. Hatter began to button up his shirt when Alice sighed mockingly. Hatter turned to her, his eyebrow cocked questioningly.

"It's a shame to see all that beautiful skin covered up by a shirt." She said, grinning playfully. Hatter chuckled as he finished buttoning his shirt, and put his messy tie and jacket on.

"Don't worry, love, hopefully it won't be for long." Hatter said, grinning mischievously as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck playfully. Alice shivered against him as she felt his lips on her neck, the heat of his breath one her skin. He chuckled again before releasing her and mounting their horse. Alice glared up at him, but couldn't help smiling.

"My dirty Hatter." She whispered into his ear after being helped up onto their horse behind him. He laughed as they begun to ride, Alice resting her head against his back and dozing off as she listened to the sound, which was music to her ears.

*****

"Alice, love, we're almost there." Hatter said, the rumbling in his chest as he talked gently pulling Alice from her dozing. He liked the feel of her resting against him, but they were almost to the Resistance HQ, so he thought it be best to wake her up, in case something happened. Alice lifted her head, noticing that they had slowed to a trot. The sky around them had darkened completely, making the torches ahead pop against the deafening black.

"This way, Harbinger." Charlie spoke quietly as he turned to follow the path the torches made. Hatter turned the horse to follow with the reins. As they passed each torch, the torch went out, seemingly by magic, as if to erase their path. Rustling in the tall plants on the sides of the path made Alice's nerves jumpy and her arms tighten around Hatter. Hatter noticed this, and seemingly so did Charlie, so they all went on high alert. Alice's eyes, which had adjusted to the dark as soon as the torches ran out, looked around, searching for any threat so she could raise some kind of alarm before any damage could be done, but she never saw what came next.

Something attacked Hatter and Alice's horse at the legs, knocking it over. As it fell, Hatter used his signature quick thinking. He unhooked his feet from the stir-ups and turned, positioning Alice so she would hit him when they landed, and wrapped his arms around her. He grunted as they hit the ground, sliding a few feet in the dirt. Suddenly, she was pulled from his arms, and he was being yanked to his feet as a voice cut though the night, its familiarity making Hatter's blood boil.

"Hello again, Hatter." DoDo's voice sounded from behind him, and the hands that gripped his arms tightened painfully. But Hatter wasn't paying attention to that. He could see Alice, a few feet away, fighting against the three Resistance members that had snatched her from him.

"Don't hurt him! Hatter!" she yelled, kicking and fighting against them to get to him. Memories of the last time Alice had been fighting against a captor and yelling his name flooded Hatter's mind, setting him over the edge. He hadn't been able to help her last time, but this time there was only one guy on him, instead of five suits. A growl ripped from his throat as he used his body to pull DoDo over him like Alice had taught him and he hit the ground with a satisfying thud. Hatter's peripheral vision had faded, and all he could see was Alice, still struggling against the three men.

Charlie had jumped (as best he could) off his horse the moment it all began, his eyes zeroing in on Hatter, like he had promised Alice. He heard Hatter growl and watched as he flipped DoDo over him, like he had seen Alice do many times before, and race toward her. Then, his attention was caught by movement off to the side. DoDo had stood up and was going after Hatter. Before he could get there, Charlie's blade was at his throat.

"I wouldn't dare try, if I were you." He said triumphantly. DoDo's eyes narrowed as he looked at the fold knight. Meanwhile, Hatter had reached Alice, yanking two of the men off her to even the odds a bit. With his right arm he could certainly take them both with ease. In his rage, he punched, his fist landing on flesh, and he heard a sickening crack that made his grin evilly. He swung out again with his right fist, yet again contacting with skin before he was cracked over the head, and his vision went black.

*****

"Hatter!" Alice yelled as she watched him fall to the ground. One of the men had knocked him over the head with a thick, solid branch while he had been occupied by the other. The three men, one with blood trickling down his face from what looked like a bloody nose(Hatters fist had pulverized it so much it didn't even resemble a nose anymore) and another with a bruised and hemorrhaging eye turned toward her.

Despite her black belt, Alice knew she was no match for three men, especially since two more men had joined them. They had her down on her stomach on the ground next to Hatter, her arms pinned to her back.

Charlie was a knight, and had many years experience on DoDo, but he was old. One punch to the face from DoDo, and he was out cold. DoDo chuckled as he walked over to Hatter, putting his foot on his back, and Alice could tell he was applying pressure.

"Don't you touch him!" Alice yelled, squirming under the hold of whoever was holding her down. DoDo laughed, glaring down at her.

"Take her to the King. I have some unfinished business to take care of with this one." He spat out the words this one like they were poison in his mouth. Alice was yanked up by her arms, but she wasn't going to leave Hatter like that, not without knowing if he was alive. He would have done the same for her, and she wasn't going to let him down.

"Hatter! HATTER!" she screamed, pulling and yanking on the hands binding her until she broke their hold and she threw herself down next to him. The men that held her tried to grab her again, but she gave them a look that stopped them in their tracks.

"At least let me make sure he is ok." She growled, shoving DoDo's foot off of Hatter's back before turning him over and propping his head against her stomach in her lap.

"Hatter. Hatter, honey, please wake up." She murmured, running her fingers though his hair both out of need and to try and help him however she could. He opened his eyes and a small smile pulled at his lips weakly. When the men started toward Alice again, she leaned down, kissing Hatter feverently. They grabbed her arms and pulled her up, but not before Hatter whispered her name.

"Alice…" he whispered, unable to tell what was going on. His vision was tunneled because he hadn't fully blacked out yet, so one moment he saw her, the next she was gone.

"I'll save you, I will! I won't give up on you! I love you Hatter, don't ever forget that!" but he was already out. She had never exactly told him that before, and he didn't even hear it.

*****

Alice was pulled to the door her cat, Dinah had led her to the last time she was in Wonderland, but this time, it didn't lead to her old home. The door opened to reveal the Great Library, which looked exactly the same as it had her first day in Wonderland, except there were more people bustling around over the books below the balcony.

"Keep moving." the man behind her grunted, pushing her down the hall toward a familiar looking door. It opened to reveal DoDo's office. All evidence of her and Hatter's struggle had all but disappeared, all the books stacked up, everything put back in its place. The only thing different was the person sitting behind the desk. Jack stood as Alice entered, his face plagued with worry as he rushed to her.

"Alice, are you ok? They didn't hurt you?" he said, checking her over with his eyes. He noticed he hadn't asked about Hatter. She knew the two had their differences(mainly her) but she didn't think he had cruel enough to not care about his safety. This though made her grind her teeth in frustration.

"I'm fine. DoDo has Hatter, that's who we should be worrying about." She said, her voice breaking on Hatter's name. She could get the picture of him laying face down on the ground, unconscious out of her mind. She watched Jack's expression as she spoke, and was slightly confused when he seemed to ignore her words.

His eyes had widened as they spotted something on her shirt. She looked down to see a good sized blood stain on it. The sight of it filled her with dread. The blood was right where she had held Hatters head against her stomach. Her face paled.

"That's Hatter's blood…" she said quietly, her voice growing weak. He was alone and bleeding with that madman DoDo. Fear bubbled up, choking her airway so she couldn't speak. Jack noticed her distress, and quickly motioned for one of the men to bring her a chair. She sat down slowly, trying to sift though her thoughts in all the pain that clouded her mind.

He was probably being tortured and even killed at that very moment. Then, a thought occurred to her, the anger it sparked inside of her thawing her fear-frozen body.

"You knew this was going to happen didn't you? That's why you weren't surprised when I told you about Hatter being captured." She said accusingly, looking at Jack with a look of disbelief on her face. Jack sighed, averting his gaze.

"You have to understand, Alice. In order for the Resistance to help, some things had to be sacrificed." He said, trailing off. He didn't like hurting Alice, but it was the only way to save Wonderland. He needed the Resistance to save it, and if handing over Hatter did the trick, he would do it.

"Yes, but do you know what he wants to do to him?" she asked angrily, "he wants to kill him!" This brought shock to Jack's face, before it was replaced by understanding.

"I did not know that, yet I stand by my words. Sacrifices must be made." He said solemnly, still avoiding her gaze. Alice felt her heart breaking at his words. He wouldn't even try to negotiate for Hatter's release? Could it be that he cared more about getting his throne back?

"Didn't you say that you needed us both to help you save Wonderland?" she asked, her voice desperate. Jack nodded slowly, looking into her eyes for the first time since she had entered.

"In truth I thought he would have convinced you to stay behind were it would be safe, because he's so protective of you, but I should have known you wouldn't. This is the reason why I needed him to come, but I didn't want you to get mixed up in Wonderland's problems again." Jack said, his eyes pleading for her forgiveness.

*****

Hatter groaned as he began to come around, a painful throbbing behind his eyes and in the back of his head. He tried to move his hands up to rub his forehead, he felt like he had just went ten rounds with a Jabberwocky, but his hands were tied down to what felt like the arms of a chair. When he tried to open him eyes he hissed and closed them again, the throbbing in his head getting worse.

"Ah, the brave Hatter is awake." said a familiar voice. Hatter opened his eyes a crack as the throbbing went down, to see a silhouette he didn't have to fully see to know who cast it. It was all in the voice.

"DoDo." Hatter said calmly with a slight nod, like he was greeting an old friend and not a new enemy.

**A/N:**

**Sorry about the cliffhanger. This chapter was a bit of filler, just getting in information before getting to the good stuff. Now, there is no school Friday, so I won't be able to get the next chapter up, but I will as soon as I can. More action to come! A little DoDo vs. Hatter action?**

**I got my DVD copy of Alice today! ;D**

**Favorite new scene:**

**Hatter- "Comfy?"**

**Alice- "No, not really."**

**Hatter- -nod, smile- "Maybe you should lean forward, wrap your arms around my waist. Let me take some of the weight--"**

**Alice- "No, I'm fine." –stubborn look-**

**Hatter- -evil grin-**

**I love him! xD He sure knows how to press her buttons. Btw, I think they should have kept the sausages, maybe in a blooper or something. xP I love Commentary. **


	4. Chapter 4 Reunited

Chapter 4- Old enemies, New friends

Hatter bit back a groan of pain as DoDo's fist connected with his face for what had to have been the thousandth time. He had lost count after twenty five, which he didn't take as a good sign. As the pain subsided a little, he grinned, spiting blood from his mouth onto DoDo's shoe. DoDo growled, glaring at the man strapped to the chair.

Hi face was swollen, two black eyes and a few cuts here and there. He definitely had a broken nose, and DoDo knew there were holes in his mouth where his teeth and cut the tender flesh; the spat blood was proof enough of that.

"You haven't even said anything yet. What's wrong? Cheshire Cat got your tongue?" Hatter asked with a chuckle. DoDo continued to glare as he sat down in the chair across from him.

"Why did you do it?" this question caught Hatter off guard, "This was your way of life! How could you turn your back on us to help out that little….tart?!" The words little tart a hiss.

"Watch it, DoDo." Hatter warned, his voice coming out as a growl. Even if he was tied to a chair, he still wasn't going to take DoDo calling Alice, his Alice, nasty names. Then, DoDo did something he never expected him to. He threw back his head and laughed, truly laughed. It was a cruel sound that grated against Hatters ears.

"I see! Jack told me you went through the Looking Glass after that oyster, but I never thought I would see the day when the notorious Hatter would trust someone enough to actually fall in love with them." DoDo said with a laugh, eyeing Hatter. All he saw was surprise as Hatter noticed something. He did love her, and all it took was an old enemy beating the crap out of him to know it. He was in love with Alice, deeply and truly. DoDo laughed again as he noticed Hatters surprise.

"And I also see you didn't even know it yet!" DoDo laughed. Hatter glared at him, but as long as he was leaving Alice out of it, he could take the ridicule. He knew now that he would crack if something happened to Alice, he really would go mad. This thought scared him. He had deep feelings for her, but were her feelings just a deep? DoDo had been studying Hatters face as he thought, but his defenses were back up, and damn did Hatter have a good poker face.

He did learn something though; He knew what could set Hatter off.

"You should have seen it. She didn't even fight that hard against the five men I had on her." DoDo snickered. As he expected, Hatter's head shot up when she was mentioned.

"You should have seen her! They had her down on the ground like that." He said, snapping his fingers for emphasis. A dangerous growl erupted from Hatter's throat.

"If you lay a hand on her…If she has one bruise from you DoDo, I swear!" Hatter's voice growing to a roar as he fought against his bindings ferociously. So he didn't know that she had been sent to Jack. DoDo grinned evilly at this thought. He could have fun with that.

*****

Alice lay in the room Jack had sent her to, her eyes on the ceiling. The room was just as splendid as the rest of the Great Library, but she couldn't keep her mind on that thought long enough to appreciate it. Hatter was somewhere being tortured or worse, killed, that much she knew for sure. DoDo didn't seem like the kind of man to go back on his word. She sat up this thought occurred to her, her mind already made up on what she would do. She was going to save Hatter, even if she had to fight her way out.

She stood, grabbing her duffle bag and pulling a couple essential things from it; boots and a flash light. When she went to put her bag back, she noticed someone had brought in Hatter's too. Maybe he had a few things that could help weapons wise.

When she opened it though, she was shocked to find his favorite hat and leather jacket on top, the ones he had worn during their flight through Wonderland. He must have lost them during the fight. Slowly, she pulled them out, placing the hat on her head, it was a little big, and lifting the jacket to her face, filling herself with the scent that could only belong to him. It smelled of tea leaves and spices, of Hatter, of home.

Her eyes burned with tears, and the lump came back to her throat, but she blinked them away, and swallowed. The last thing she needed was to break down, especially when Hatter needed her. With that thought, she slipped his jacket on, grabbed the flashlight, and a knife and gun from Hatter's bag, slipping the knife into her pocket, and hiding the gun behind his jacket, before slipping out the bedroom door.

She looked around, but there seemed to be no Guards. Maybe she would be able to get out without anyone knowing, but she wasn't that lucky. She turned toward the door she had been brought through, but froze when someone called her name.

"Alice?" Jack called, though he didn't sound as surprised as she thought he would. Being with Hatter made her pretty adept to reading voices and faces. He did have a damn good poker face, but she could always read him, no matter what. She turned slowly, cursing at how close she had gotten before being caught. Jack closed the distance between them quickly, and she could tell he was hurt by her sneaking around.

"Don't try to talk me out of it, Jack. I'm going to rescue him and that's that." She said, and he could see the resolve in her eyes and the determined set of her jaw. He knew he couldn't keep her if she didn't want to stay, so he nodded, his hands that had risen to touch her arms lingering before falling back to his sides.

"Just promise me you'll be careful. He said quietly. She nodded with a smile before taking off down the hall and out the door. She had been wearing Hatter's hat and jacket, and she was determined to save him. She must really care about him. She had moved on.

*****

Alice burst through the door to find herself not where she had expected to be. She had come through to a dark room, no light except a dim flickering coming from underneath a door across the room. She turned to go back, but before she could, the door she had come through slammed shut in her face and disappeared.

"It takes you where you desire most to be." A voice in the darkness spoke. Alice spun around, flipping the flashlight on and flashing it around, her hand gripping the gun she had borrowed from Hatters bag, but nobody was there. A laugh filled the room, its creep, insane tone making her fear spike, but she pushed it down. Hatter was depending on her.

"What do you mean?" she spoke into the darkness, taking a leap of faith. If whatever it was could help her find Hatter, she would do anything to save him. He would do the same, that much she was sure. She waited, and the voice was quiet for so long she thought that Wonderland was starting to rub off on her, when it spoke again, making her jump.

"The door of course, what else?" it said with a chuckle. Then on the wall opposite Alice, something began to appear.

It was a grin, creepy and toothy in nature. After a moment, the rest of its body appeared. By that time she had trained her flashlight on it, she could see that it was a cat. More specifically the cat she had seen on her first trip to Wonderland.

"Dinah?" she said, her voice quiet. She knew it couldn't be Dinah, by the grin, and that fact that her cat never talked or walked up walls, but she couldn't help the hope she felt inside at the sight of the cat. It visibly rolled its eyes.

"I don't know who this Dinah is, or why you keep calling me that, but that is not my name." the cat purred, jumping from the wall to the ground, sauntering over, and sitting in front of Alice, watching her. She didn't know how, but she could tell it was amused by her.

"I have to admit, I've seen some strangely dressed people in Wonderland, but none like you." The cat chuckled, looking her over. Alice looked down at Hatter's jacket, which she had slipped on, and his hat, the brim of it just visible to her eyes. Her eyes burned with tears again, which only made her angry.

"Whatever. Look, where am I?" she asked. She was proud of her voice being as steady as it was when she felt like crying inside. The cat grinned its toothy grin again and then turned, walking toward a door that Alice had spotted upon first arriving. As it approached it, the door swung open to reveal a dimly lit corridor.

"He's down this hallway, but you better hurry. He'll be dead soon." That cat said with an evil-sounding laugh.

"Wait, who-" but when she looked to the cat, it was gone. She shook her head. Things were getting weird, but this was Wonderland, what did she expect? Something in the cat's words caught her attention.

He'll be dead soon. How did it know that she was looking for a guy? But that wasn't the worst of her problems. It had said Hatter would be dead soon, if she could assume that was the man the cat had been talking about.

. With that thought, she raced down the corridor, stopping at every door she passed until she came to one, the muffled screams behind it making her freeze in her tracks. She recognized them. She had never heard Hatter scream in pain before, but she could tell they were coming from him.

She slipped the gun out from behind her, placing the flashlight on the ground. She was going to need both her hands, she could tell. She used her now free hand to slowly open the door a crack. Inside, the room was dark except for one lamp that shone brightly on a man tied to a chair.

She couldn't tell by the mans face who he was, as it was so beaten and swollen, but the loud shirt was enough to convince her it was Hatter. The man who was circling him with a cattle prod could only be described as DoDo.

"She was screaming for your help, Hatter, but were you there? No, you weren't, and didn't help her. You betrayed her trust." DoDo taunted, every so often sticking him with the cattle prod so he would let out a muffled cry of pain. He was trying to hold it in.

Alice bit her lip to keep from yelling at him to stop. She needed surprise on her side. So, she slipped into the shadows around the light cast by the lamp, her free hand pulling the knife from Hatter's jacket pocket, the gun she borrowed from him aimed at DoDo.

When he was the furthest away from her and Hatter, she took a step into the light. DoDo stopped in his tracks when he noticed a gun trained on him, a grin spreading across his face when he saw it was Alice.

"Drop it." Alice ordered, motioning with the gun. DoDo followed her orders, dropping the cattle prod and raising his arms in surrender, a grin still on his face.

"You don't have it in you to shoot." He said with a laugh, his arms still raised over his head.

"You'd be surprised at what I would do." She snarled, putting all of her anger into her words. DoDo dropped his smile when she said this. He could tell she would in fact shot him, given the chance, but he wouldn't give her that chance. He was already thinking of a way to get her.

She walked toward Hatter, flipping the knife out and cutting his bonds, her eyes glued to DoDo, the gun steadily trained on him.

"Alice…" Hatter whispered, his voice sounding hoarse. At the sound of his voice, she turned to him, her eyes finally filling with tears. She touched his face gently. This was his chance. DoDo lunged for the cattle prod and turned, heading straight for her.

Alice turned, her instinct and feeling taking over. This was the man who had tried to ruin the only thing in her life that was worth living for, besides her mother. She pulled the trigger once, and DoDo fell to the ground with a thud. She was blinded by anger, and kept shooting even when there were no bullets left in the gun.

"Alice." Hatter said, his voice sounding a bit louder as he stood, touching her shoulder. She turned, hot tears of anger running down her cheeks, to see her Hatter standing before her. She wrapped her arms around him, the gun falling from her hands as her legs gave way, the hat on her head falling to the ground.

Hatter lowered her to the ground, cradling her in his arms. He kissed her head softly, her arms wrapping around him, pulling him as close to her as possible. She buried her face in his chest, tears spilling over her cheeks.

At that moment, Jack burst into the room, a few suits flanking him, to this scene.

"Shhh…" Hatter cooed, his hand rubbing her back comfortingly.

"I-I killed him!" she cried, her hands gripping his shirt as gut-wrenching sobs took over again. He held while she cried, waiting until her sobs turned to hiccups. He had thought she was dead. DoDo had told him that he had taken her captive as well, and had tortured her to the point that she screamed for him, but he couldn't help.

Alice gripped him tightly, his presence and the scent of him lulling her into a feel of security, and she dipped into a deep sleep in his arms.

He held her close, until it seemed that she had cried herself to sleep in his arms. He pulled away just enough to get a look at her. She had worn his tan leather jacket, and his brown hat, the ones he had worn when they first met. She definitely hadn't been taken captive by DoDo if she had them.

"Did Alice…" Jack asked, one of the suits going to DoDo's body to confirm his dead. Hatter shot Jack a warning glance.

"Would you treat her differently if she did?" he asked, knowing that even though she wanted him, she still was friends with Jack, and him looking at her as a killer, that would break her heart.

"Of course not." Jack said, his eyes falling on the sleeping girl in Hatter's arms, cradling so gently against him. Hatter looked away, nodding. Jack pursed his lips. He knew he should have never let her go alone. That was why he had went after her, but apparently he had been too late.

Hatter reached for his hat, moving so as to not jostle Alice, and placed it on his head before scooping her up in his arms and standing. He held her close like a precious item to his chest. He wobbled, Jack moving to help but stopping when Hatter shot him a wary look.

Jack nodded, and they left, leaving DoDo's body for later. They went back though the door Alice had come though, Jack showing Hatter to Alice's room. He carried her in, the door closing behind him, and placed her on the bed. She looked so small and fragile, with the tears staining her cheeks

Without changing, he slid into bed behind her, his arms slowly encasing her in his embrace. He fell asleep with his face buried in her hair; her scent just as comforting to him as his was to hers.

He had been told that she was dead, and had foolishly believed it. He would never believe it without proof again. After a moment, his tortured body fell limp with deep sleep.

*****

"HATTER!" Alice screamed as she jolted up in bed. Her heart was pounding and sweat beaded her forehead. Tears were streaming freely down her pale cheeks. He was dead, she just knew it. It had to have been a dream, him holding her, comforting her.

She gripped her chest as the pain took hold of her. He was dead, and she didn't do anything to help him. He was gone forever, and it was her fault. She hadn't done enough to save him.

Hatter stirred, sitting up when he noticed Alice was wake and sobbing madly again. He grabbed her face gently with his hands, turning her to face him.

"I'm here love, it ok." He said, his thumbs wiping away her tears as he looked into her eyes. Her hands moved up to touch his face, finally seeing him for the first time. By the dim light, she could see all the bruises and cuts he had received from DoDo, which made more tears burn her eyes.

"Hatter….look at you." She said, her fingers brushing one of his black eyes gingerly as she looked at him. He laughed.

"Don't worry love, I'm not that fragile. I'll be fine." He murmured into her ear, hugging her close. She nodded into his shoulder and they lay back down, Hatter waiting until Alice's breaths were those of a calm sleep before he allowed himself to fall asleep.

Before sleep took him, he found himself thinking, would she ever truly believe that he was never going to leave her if he could help it? He loved her so much, and it sort of hurt to know that she didn't fully trust him yet, evn though she had admitted to loving him.


	5. Chapter 5 Hospitalized

**A/N:**

**Thank you to everyone how has been encouraging me to keep writing and thank you for the reviews! ;D**

**I'm giving a stab at trying to write Hatter's lines with his accent. Tell me what you think and if I should keep going like that, please and thank you ^-^**

**Sorry about the wait too, my computer has a virus so I have to get it fixed T.T**

**I am still able to type, so I will try to get chapters up ASAP ^-^**

Ch.5

"Time to wake up!" Owl's shrill, heavily Irish accented voice echoed as she burst in, flipping on the lamp by the bed. She muttered something like an apology as she saw that Hatter was curled around Alice in the bed, his arms wrapped protectively around her.

Neither of them had bothered to change out of their clothes; Alice still wore Hatter's jacket like she had been the night before, Hatter still wearing his bloodied shirt, pants, and boots. He cracked an eye open to see Owl looking down at him curiously.

He groaned as he sat up, his body still sore from the beating he had taken the night before. He slowly moved himself out of the bed, taking care not to wake Alice, and went to the bathroom, Owl following him.

"King Jack told me to come and take a look at your injuries, and help if I could." She said timidly.

"Helluva lo' nicer without a sho'gun pointed at me." Hatter muttered under his breath as they went. Owl pretended not to hear him, though he knew she did because he could see a small blush flushing her aged cheeks.

Hatter stopped and stretched experimentally after they entered the bathroom, wincing as his torso burned with pain. He definitely had some cracked ribs, and a few more scars to add to the ones Dee and Dum had given him when they had tortured him.

He couldn't help wondering why it was always cattle prods. They couldn't try a more original way of torturing?

When he looked in the mirror for the first time, he could see why Alice had freaked out over him. His face seemed to be a collection of bruises. He had two black eyes, and a broken nose, along with some already yellowing bruises on his cheeks, nothing that could be helped.

"Nope, don' think there is anythin tha' can be helped. A few cracked ribs, broken nose, nothin too bad." He mumbled, holding back a wince when his bruised face moved as he talked. Owl nodded and left, closing the bedroom door softly behind her as she went.

Alice woke slowly; sleepily reaching for the person she thought had been lying next to her. The spot was warm, but nobody was there. She jolted up, looking around. She could have sworn he had been there the night before.

Her fears were calmed when she heard a quiet string of curses coming from the lit up bathroom off to the side of the room. She got out of bed and made her way there, leaning in the doorway.

Alice winced with Hatter as he checked over his wounds. He had been right in what he had said to try and calm her. People from Wonderland did seem to heal a lot faster then people from her world.

He already looked a little better then he had the night before. His bruises had already begun to fade to browns and yellows, and his nose looked like it had already begun healing. There were some fairly dark bruises on his sides though, that looked like they might be worse then he let on.

She walked in and wrapped her arms around him gently from behind, being careful of his sides before burying her face in the back of his shirt. It felt good to have her arms around him again.

"Hey luv." He said quietly, his voice like music to her, making him all the more real. When she found him in that room, tied to a chair being tortured by DoDo, she thought either he was dead, or it was all a nightmare. She had hoped it was the latter, but she wasn't that lucky

Seeing him, having her arms around him, and hearing his voice confirmed that he was real, alive right in front of her. He was actually there with her, not tied up in some dungeon being tortured by DoDo anymore.

Then, another thought came to her. She had killed the man called DoDo. She had shot DoDo, more then once. She had committed murder. She knew it didn't have the same consequences in Wonderland as it did in her world, depending on the circumstances, but it still wounded her.

She wasn't good enough for Hatter now that she had murdered a man. Even if that man

was rude, vile, and had been hurting her Hatter, he still had been alive once, and she had taken that life without thinking.

She released her hold on Hatter, her face looking at the ground. Hatter was alarmed by this and turned, grabbing her shoulders gently.

"I killed a man…." She whispered, not knowing whether she wanted to yell and lash out in anger, or break down and cry. Hatter lifted her face with his index finger slowly.

"Alice, look at me." He commanded, looking into her eyes as she did so, much like when they had first touched on that ledge after they had first met. She saw it there, the love she didn't deserve shining in those chocolate brown eyes she loved so much.

"Alice, I've dun many worse thins then that. Killin a man tha deserved to die doesn't even faze me." He said, but seeing that it hadn't help, he continued.

"I dun care Alice. You killed a man that was well deserving of his fate." She looked up at him, clouds of anger rolling in her blue eyes.

He didn't get it. It wasn't about the man she had killed; it was about the life she had taken. Who was she to determine who lived and who died?

"You don't get it. I took a life, Hatter. No matter if he was deserving of it or not. It was still a life." She said, her gaze sad now, yet determined to convince him.

"Actually, he's not dead." Jack said from the room. He had been standing there for the last part of their conversation. Alice spun around, confused.

"Wait. Didn't I shoot him? Didn't I empty Hatter's gun on him?" she asked, flabbergasted.

Before answering, Jack tossed said gun to Hatter, who reached to catch it and winced when his injured ribs moved.

"He was wearing body armor." Jack said simply. Alice looked stunned, Hatter coming up next to her to grab her hand in his, his breathing labored as the pain subsided. Jack eyed Hatter's wounds, pitying him. The poor man had been beaten, all because of him.

He still envied him, however. This man had Alice, the women Jack had once thought he loved. He knew now that he loved the Duchess, but he still had some feelings for Alice, and didn't think Hatter was good enough for her.

Hatter wasn't thrilled to hear the news of DoDo's survival, but at least Alice wouldn't have to worry anymore about having killed someone.

"Now, I think it's about time to get around to taking down my mother." Jack said, watching the two of them standing in front of him.

"I 'ave a question. Why are we down here in the Great Library? Why not be up in your kingdom?" Hatter asked suspiciously. As far as he could tell, there was no reason for Jack not to be in his castle, on his high and mighty throne.

"Well, let's just say that there are people there who have it out for you, Hatter. I put you and Alice in the Great Library to save you the burden of fighting with anyone who wanted to pick a fight with you in the condition your in." Jack said, acknowledging Hatter with a nod. Jack had to admit, the name felt weird on his tongue, but he would make nice, for Alice.

Hatter nodded, understanding full well how many people where out to get him. He wasn't very popular with many people in Wonderland. It came with the territory of being a fast-talking smuggler who worked both sides.

He had given that up, though, the moment he met Alice. Grant it, he didn't know it at first, but he did by the end.

Alice gave his hand a squeeze as if to tell him she was still there, with him, no matter what. He had done some bad things in the past, that she knew, but she didn't care. What mattered to her was now.

He was a good guy now, so nothing else mattered in her mind. The past was past, and should stay in the past. She was curious about his past, she would admit, but she had decided to only ask him about it when he was ready to talk.

Hatter wasn't worried or bothered by that, though. He was worried that he was going to lose control and do something to Jack Alice wouldn't approve of, like say, punch his lights out? Hatter couldn't help but grin at this thought.

Alice looked up to see the devious glint in his eye and her face fell to a frown.

"Hatter." Alice said, her voice deepening with warning. Jack must have seen it too, but instead of stepping back, he stepped forward.

"Do you have something to say to me Hatter?" he asked, seeing the burning rage Hatter was holding back clearly in his eyes. Hatter took a step forward too, and, before Alice could do anything to interfere, Hatter pulled back his right fist and hit Jack, not as hard as he possibly could, he would be easy on Jack, for Alice's sake. He wouldn't have been so easy if they were alone.

Hatter smiled as he heard a satisfying crush when his fist connected with Jacks oh so perfect nose. He shook his fist out, the usual tingle he felt when using it fading with the shake.

"Hatter?!" Alice exclaimed, grabbing his arm and looking up at him sternly, disbelief clear in her features. Hatter just shrugged.

"The bastard 'ad it comin, Alice." He said with a crooked grin. She couldn't argue with that, no matter how wrong she thought Hatter to be in his actions. Jack had been the one who had practically given Hatter to DoDo in the first place.

Jack, his hand holding his nose as he stood, blood clearly trickling from the injury, nodded curtly.

"He's right. I probably deserve more then that for turning him over to DoDo." Jack said, his words a bit muffled by his hand. Hatter's grin turned to a smug smirk at Jack's words, but Alice held up her hand when she saw the deviant gleam return to Hatter's eyes.

"That's enough Hatter, there will be no killing while I'm around." She said through clenched teeth, her hand pushing Hatter's chest forcibly. He let out a hiss when she caused his chest to burn with pain, but Alice didn't seem too effected by it.

"You should probably have the doctors take a look at you. After you're done, go to DoDo's office. I'll be waiting there." Jack said indifferently as he turned and left, closing the door behind him as he went.

Alice turned to Hatter after Jack left, and it was easy to see the relief in her eyes. Hatter smiled, bumping her chin with a curled finger.

"See, nothin to woury about." He said as he smiled her favorite crooked grin. She returned the grin, and leaned up, kissing him softly. He kissed back, more urgently then she had. His kiss was filled with such emotions of love and want it left them both breathless and gasping for air.

He had thought she was dead, and she had thought the same thing about him. They both felt like the other would disappear if they closed their eyes, or let go of the other for even a second.

Hatter's skillful hands slowly pulled his jacket from Alice's shoulders as Alice unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off of his shoulders, their hands slowly exploring each other

Alice's hands moved over his ribs, and Hatter hissed against her lips, but instead of stopping, he kissed her even more fiercely, his hands pulling her against him, their lips crushing together.

They yearned to be even closer, together fully, the only way they knew how. There was a sense of urgency to their kissing and touching, like if they didn't get all of their pent up emotions released somehow, they would explode.

Alice pushed Hatter toward the bed, crawling on top of him and kissing his neck. Alice had forgotten about Hatter's injuries in the heat of the moment, and Hatter gasped as she put weight on his front.

She got up, surprised by how pale Hatters skin had turned and the sweat that beaded his forehead. His breathing came in short gasps, but after a minute they returned to normal. He chuckled, sucking in air to keep from hissing with pain.

"Guess tha's what I get for bein' a con man. I knew it would com' back to haunt me." Hatter said jokingly, but Alice just frowned.

"We need to get you to the doctors." She said sternly, helping Hatter sit up when she saw he was having trouble. He growled, but accepted her help. He hated for her to see him so vulnerable, but it seemed he had no choice.

They left the room, Hatter leaning more heavily on Alice then he would have liked, in search of the medical wing. Hatter vaguely remembered where it was, and after a few minutes, they were there.

They entered to find something Alice never expected. It looked like any other hospital from her world. The walls were a nice shade of light blue, beds with curtains lining the walls, nurses hurrying after doctors as they went from patient to patient.

A young nurse approached them, smiling brightly, which dropped as she noticed the state Hatter was in.

"A doctor will be right with you." She said as she hurried away. Alice helped Hatter lower into a chair and sat in the one next to him as they waited. Hatter seemed to wince every time he took a breath, so Alice took his hand, her thumb slowly running over the warm skin of the top of his hand to try and calm him.

His visibly rigid posture relaxed a bit as he felt her soft touch comforting him. They sat for what seemed like ages to Hatter, who was in quite a bit of pain, but didn't want Alice to know, before a Doctor came to them.

"Well, well. Jack said I would be meeting the notorious Hatter today." The doctor said with a charming smile for Alice.

"Well, lets get you checked out." The doctor said after Hatter glared at him for a minute. He walked toward a bed, leaving Alice to help Hatter up out of the chair and down the path. As they reached the bed, the doctor pulled the privacy screen around them.

"Alright, off with this shirt so I can assess the extent of your injuries." The doctor ordered, so Alice helped Hatter out of his shirt, Hatter hissing when his ribs moved a way they didn't particularly agree with.

The doctor poked and prodded him, Hatter shivering as the doctors cold hands touched his warm, clammy skin. The doctor noticed this and ordered Hatter to sit down before he overexerted himself and passed out from the effort of doing so.

With a stern look from Alice, Hatter obliged, slowly sitting down on the bed and leaning back as the doctor continued his examination.

"Well, looks like a few cracked, possibly broken ribs, a broken but healing nose, and some fading bruises." The doctor said as he went, confirming what Hatter already knew. He stopped as he came to the scars that had been left by Dee and Dum, and the injuries from DoDo that resembled them.

He opened his mouth to say something, but then thought better of it and closed it again.

"Well, I'll get a nurse in here to get you all set up. You're going to need to be in here a few days it looks like, just until you've healed." The doctor said before giving Alice an "I need to speak with you" look before leaving.

Alice turned to Hatter, grabbing his hand. He could see that she was worried about him, and he couldn't stand seeing her like that. He must have looked like a wimp lying in that hospital bed, unable to stand without breaking a sweat and pain shooting through his chest.

He groaned as the words of the doctor got to him.

"Alice, I don't know if I can stay still for that long." He whined, knowing that it would make her think that he was feeling much better then he let on. She smiled, squeezed his hand, then left as a nurse entered and shooed her out.

The doctor was waiting for her right outside, and as she came out he turned and began to walk, signaling Alice to follow him.

"I couldn't help but notice the wounds on his torso and the scars from similar wounds in that same place. He really did go through hell, didn't he." The doctor said, his voice strong, but his words giving way to his sympathy and uneasiness.

Alice nodded as they walked slowly down the hall and turned back and began to walk back to Hatter's bed.

"Yeah, he did go through hell, and I don't know if I can ever forgive myself for letting him go through it." She said with a sad smile before walking back through the curtain.

The nurse had finished with Hatter, and he now wore something that resembled a hospital gown, and an iv in his arm. Hatter eyed her somber expression, and she could see anger growing in his.

"Wha' did tha' doctor say to you? If he said anythin' to make you sad, I swear," Hatter said, letting her imagination finish the sentence. Alice shook her head, but the somber expression never left.

"He just asked…about your scars and…the other wounds that look like them…" she said quietly as she took a seat in the chair next to Hatter's bed. He grabbed her hand and smiled at her. Despite the pain he felt with every breath he took, he would always do what made her happy, no matter what.

Alice smiled back, patting his hand before standing again.

"I have to go see Jack. He said he would wait for us in DoDo's office, but since your stuck here, I guess I'll have to go alone." Alice said, glaring at Hatter when he opened his mouth to speak and tried to sit up.

"You need to stay here and get well." She said, pushing him back down, using the pain it caused Hatter to make him go down and stay down.

"Get better, please?" she pleaded, giving Hatter her puppy eyes. Hatter sighed, but nodded. Alice smiled and kissed him softly. Even though it was gentle, it still had its usual zing to it.

With another smile, she was gone, and Hatter was left alone. He groaned as the kiss still sizzled on his lips. God did he love that girl and what she did to him. He couldn't help grinning like an idiot at that thought.

Then, a voice in the bed next to him made his blood run cold.

"So, they put you in here too then?" DoDo said through the curtains. Hatter frowned, his lips pursing in a serious line. He chuckled when Hatter didn't say anything.

"So, I did that good with you then? Good enough to put you in here and make you scared? Never thought I'd see the day." DoDo said. A sneer was clear in his tone of voice. Hatter's blood went from frozen to boiling in record time. He wouldn't take listening to the vile words coming out of DoDo's mouth, not even if they were nice things, because they would be lies.

Hatter had never trusted DoDo before, but he had always thought him to be the kind of man who told the truth, even if it was sometimes blunt and forward. Now, in his mind, all the words from DoDo's mouth were lies.

He stood up, with some difficulty, and walked over to the curtain. His face was pale, sweat was pouring off him, and his breathes were coming in short, painful gasps, but that wouldn't stop him.

He yanked back the curtain to find DoDo laying in one of the beds, a smug smile on his face. He was pleased to see DoDo was bandaged up here and there, his face a bit pale from blood loss.

Apparently, some of Alice's shots had not only missed the body armor and struck flesh, but some of them had even gone through the body armor in a few places.

Hatter made a mental note to thank Alice for finally shooting DoDo though. Someone had to do it; Hatter only wished he had been the one to do the honors.

"I'd watch it, I am anything but weak, you old crow." Hatter said heatedly, his eyes burning with a fire so deep and hate filled it almost made DoDo cringe away. He had been the one to hurt Alice, and to Hatter, that was unforgivable.

Before Hatter could do anything, however, he was ushered back to his bed by few nurses. He could have taken them all on, but with the burning in his chest and the wooziness he had begun to feel, he didn't feel like fighting them. With one last glare at DoDo Hatter turned, and lay back down.

He huffed in frustration, but winced and almost let out a gasp from the resulting pain he felt. He wanted to kick his arse so badly, but he would definitely have to get better. 

**A/N:**

**Sorry there hasn't been much action, but there is some coming, I promise! I figured they couldn't take the queen with Hatter being injured, thus this chapter came to be! xD Besides that, what did you think?**

**Anyways, my computer is still broken so it will be a while between chapters for a while. Hopefully not for long though.**

**Sorry again!**


	6. Chapter 6 Old Wounds

**A/N:**

**Here is the next chapter. Thanks to all the people who have reviewed. It's kinda sad, but I basically live to see reviews. I love to get feed back on my work, its what keeps me writing, so feel free to leave reviews, even if you're just skimming ;D**

Ch. 6 Old Wounds

"What in the world are you talking about?" Alice asked in disbelief. She stared at Jack as he fumed from behind the former resistance leader DoDo's desk, his eyes glaring at Alice.

"You know exactly what I am talking about, Alice; the extremely inappropriate scene that Charlie and I just happened to burst in on back in your world." Jack said, and Alice saw two things in Jack's eyes that she never knew could coexist as he spoke; want and pain. Some part of him wished that it had been him, instead of Hatter there with her, she could tell.

Alice shook her head and put up a hand to stop him from speaking again.

"Jack, you are clueless. You have no idea what was going on there." She said, unwilling to mention the dream unless she absolutely had to. It was embarrassing to even think about the total break down she had had that night.

Jack looked at her, his eyes wide and his mouth opened slightly. He huffed, still looking at her with his eyes still full of want and pain.

"I just think it's too soon for you two to be doing anything like that yet. I am aware that time goes by slower in your world then it does here, so I'm also aware that it hasn't been very long since he went after you." Jack explained, the want and pain erased and replaced by utter pleading.

Alice glared up at him with her chin raised stubbornly, her jaw set. What right did he have to judge her and Hatter's relationship in any way?

"For your information," she started savagely, "nothing was happening when you two so rudely

burst in, I had woken up from a nightmare that Hatter had left me and went back to Wonderland,

which I wouldn't blame him if he did."

Jack was silent as she spoke, and Alice absentmindedly wondered if what she had said about not blaming Hatter if he left her was true. When she finished, she glared at him, daring him to say anything, but he was still as silent as could be. She hadn't noticed the tears of anger that had slipped past her eyes as she had ranted.

Jack looked down, shaking his head slightly. Alice could do nothing more then stare, waiting for him to say something. The silence between them was interrupted by the door to the office opening and a scoff coming from whoever had opened it.

Alice whirled around to see DoDo, up and walking, his usual sneer in place on his face. Besides a bit of a limp, and his face being more pale then normal, he looked like he had before she had righteously shot him.

"Ah, and there's the one who shot me." He said with sarcastic happiness as he noticed Alice standing in the room. Jack looked at him with a look of disgust, which DoDo returned.

"Don't forget, I am letting you use this place, to hide the person, or people," he said, waving an indicating hand toward Alice, "that I hate most."

Jack nodded, his face hardening at DoDo's words. Alice looked at DoDo with eyes that could kill narrowed to slits. The anger emanating from her at the sight of him was enough to make his head tilt back a little and his eyes to widen, but only for a moment.

"Feeling feisty still I see?" he sneered, but she saw him checking her over for a weapon and couldn't help but grin. Jack sighed.

"What are you doing here, DoDo?" Jack asked, looking at him like he could care less. DoDo's eyes lingered on Alice for a second more, and then turned to the King, the sneer still on his face.

"I was just going to come to discuss something with you, but it looks like I might be interrupting a discussion that is already underway." He said, looking from Alice to Jack.

"Oh, don't worry about me. You guys go ahead and discuss your little guy business." Alice said huffily, motioning with her hands for them to start, and then putting her hands on her hips to wait. Jack sighed.

"Alice, please don't. I know you're angry, but-"Jack began, but he was interrupted by Alice's angry voice.

"No, Jack. You have no right to say anything about me being angry! Nothing gives you the right to judge our relationship! So what if Hatter and I _have_ had sex? Do you really _think_ you should have a say in that?" she asked, exasperated as she waited for an answer. DoDo shook his head.

"Now that's something I could have lived without knowing." He muttered and Alice turned her blazing eyes on him.

"You stay out of this, you old…Crow!" she said quiet and dangerously, her tone of voice promising violence if he spoke again.

She turned back to Jack, and before he could answer she raised a hand to stop him.

"No, don't answer that question because I don't really care. It's none of your business, and that's the end of it Jack. This is the last we will talk about this subject." She said as she turned and went to storm off.

"Alice, please wait!" Jack urged as he grabbed her arm to stop her. She whipped around, her eyes burning with angry tears.

"Alice, listen, I apologize if I my accusations were out of the boundaries. It was out of line for me to say anything about that subject." He said, his eyes pleading her to accept his apology. She looked up at him, with his broken nose, which Hatter had given him, and felt a little sorry. Besides, he seemed to be telling the truth, so she nodded curtly.

"You can't a expect me to just not be mad about this, Jack. I accept your apology, but just give me some time to…cool off, ok?" she said before turning stiffly and exiting the room.

* * *

Alice hurried to the hospital wing as she left the office. There was one person she had to see, even if she couldn't tell him what had happened. She knew better then to tell Hatter about everything that had passed between her and Jack, it would only make him angry.

The place was empty as she burst in, completely devoid of patients and doctors, though there hadn't been many of them to begin with. With none there, she would be able to be with Hatter without anyone intruding. That was the last thing she needed, Hatter angry at some innocent person when he would already be furious at the sight of her crying.

She couldn't help the angry tears that streamed down her face as she ran, bursting through the doors of the hospital wing and racing to Hatters bed side. It was no surprise that he was awake and sitting up when she got there.

His face was calm, even a little happy to see her, until he noticed the tears. His content face contorted to that of an extremely angry person, just as she had thought it would. His hands clenched into fists and he shook with rage, but his voice was steady as he spoke.

"Whut happened Alice? Who made you so upset?" he asked, looking at her, his facial expression changing from anger to concern. Alice shook her head, refusing to tell him that Jack had finally been able to pull tears out of her. Hatter stared hard at Alice, trying to bore the information out, but it didn't seem to work.

She stood at the foot of the hospital bed, her shoulders slumped in defeat, tears streaming down her face, and he couldn't just sit there and do nothing. Silently Hatter patted the bed, indicating for Alice to take a seat. She approached slowly, sitting down and nestling into his open arms. Hatter hugged her to him, scooting so they both fit on the bed comfortably.

"Shhh…" he cooed, kissing the top of her head and petting her hair to try and calm her. Alice hugged him tightly, burying her face in his hospital gown as she sobbed out all of her angry tears, until she couldn't cry anymore. She sat up a little, tucking her head in the crook of his neck, nuzzling there as she sighed deeply, breathing in his scent.

"Thank you, Hatter. You're always the one that's there for me." She whispered, looking into his chocolate brown eyes now. Now that the anger was gone, all Alice felt was sadness. First her mother thought she and Hatter had moved too fast, and now Jack seemed to feel the same too.

Hatter saw the sadness in her eyes, and suddenly, his lips ached to feel hers against them. He kissed her fiercely, wishing to take away all her pain, even if he didn't know what the cause was. Alice kissed back just as desperately, their kissing leaving both breathless. Her fingers wound in his thick wayward locks, his arms pulling her tightly against him.

Alice's hands moved from his hair to his chest, moving to touch the skin beneath the gown greedily. Her hands moved up to his neck, her fingers trailing across the body beneath their tips. He whimpered as her hands touched his ribs, and she pulled away, her eyes worried.

"Oh my god! Are you ok? Did I hurt you?" she asked franticly, if not a bit breathlessly. Hatter chuckled, his right hand rising to touch her cheek softly.

"I'm fine luv, jus a bit sensitive." He said, smiling her favorite smile. Alice looked into his eyes, over whelmed by the immense love she found there. Her left hand touched his cheek softly too, smiling.

"I love you, Hatter." She whispered, the thumb of Hatters hand rubbing against her cheek softly.

"I luv you too, Alice." He replied in a whisper just as quiet as hers. Alice could feel tears burning at her eyes again, but this time they were tears of joy as she kissed him, softly at first, but then harder, trying to convey all of her love and gratitude she felt for him in one gesture.

* * *

Alice managed to avoid Jack for the next few days, mostly staying around Hatter in the Hospital wing. She kept herself busy by helping the nurses whenever she could, and when there was nothing to help with, she just sat, either next to the bed in a chair, holding Hatters hand, or snuggling up in the bed with him.

They couldn't convey the relief they both felt the day the doctor said Hatter was free to go.

"You hav no idea Alice. You know I hate ta be in one place for too long, it kills me not ta be movin around, or doin somethin." He said as they ate a quick lunch a nurse had brought for them.

Apparently, Hatter had been his charming self during his stay, and had caught the eye of one of the nursing staff. Alice glared as the nurse batted her eyelashes at Hatter when she dropped off their food. The nurse, a pretty, petite brunette with big brown eyes, returned the glare as she passed Alice. Hatter noticed this and chuckled.

"You'r cute when you'r jealous, you know?" he said once the nurse left the room that Hatter had been moved to when his more serious injuries had shown much improvement, meaning he hadn't needed intensive care any longer. Alice blushed a little when she noticed that he had seen the whole transgression.

"I can't help it. I don't like other women looking at _my_ Hatter." She said, her voice turning to a slight growl as she looked to the door the nurse had exited though. Hatter's left eyebrow raised at the conviction in her voice when she said those last words.

"So, now I'm _your_ Hatter?" he asked with mock conviction, one eyebrow raised, a crooked grin on his face. Alice looked away, a frown on hers. Worry bubbled up inside her at his words. What did he mean by that? Why had he said it? Did he not want to be her Hatter? All these thoughts brought up the insecurities she gained from her father leaving her, which she knew now that wasn't exactly what happened, but she had still been scared by it nonetheless.

As if he could sense this, Hatter grabbing her hands in his, squeezing them gently. Alice turned to him, and she could see love in his warm chocolate brown eyes.

"I am your Hatter." He spoke, clearly, and the real conviction in his voice was reflected in his eyes. Alice felt tears well up in her own eyes as she nodded.

"And I am your Alice." She whispered her reply, barely able to speak around the lump in her throat. Hatter nodded, hardly able to hold back the grin that he felt showing in his eyes. Alice smiled back, and Hatter could see her defensive walls crumbling before him.

Maybe she finally trusted him now. Hatters grin turned into a sweet smile as his hands cupped her face gently.

"You won't forget that, yeah?" he said, his sweet smile turning back into the grin she knew and loved, but his eyes giving away the deep worry he felt. Alice nodded as best she could with his hands on her face.

"Never." She said, placing her right had over his left. His hands still holding her face gently, he leaned toward her, and as their lips brushed and a tingle shot up their spines, the door to the room opened and Jack entered, followed by the Duchess and DoDo. DoDo was carrying what looked like rolled up maps.

Despite the interruption, Hatter and Alice's lips still met, even though they didn't outwardly show the passion that was flowing between the two. Despite the innocent look of the kiss, to Hatter it felt like his skin was on fire, and wouldn't be sedated until they touched, but he knew they had company in the room.

Alice had the same burning sensation on her skin and lips, the same yearning to touch him, and the same knowledge that there were other people filing into the room. In reality, the simple looking kiss had only lasted for a few seconds, but to the two of them it felt like hours before they pulled away.

Their eyes met, and Hatter gave Alice a look that promised something a little more intimate then a kiss the next time they were alone, his chocolate brown eyes smoldering and darkening at the thought. Alice saw the change in his eyes, and it made her shiver. Hatter could see the same promise in Alice's stormy blue eyes, which also darkened at the idea.

"So Hatter, I see you healed up nicely. What a pity." DoDo spoke, rather loudly, cutting off their moment. Hatter and Alice turned to glare at the older man, and he laughed.

"Don't give me that. I saw the looks you two were exchanging. If I hadn't of said anything, you would have jumped each other right here, in front of everyone." DoDo stated, his free hand indicating Duchess, Jack and himself where the "other people."

Alice felt her cheeks suddenly ignite with a bright blush, but she couldn't help the foolish grin that spread across her face. Hatter continued to glare at DoDo, but she could see the same grin tugging at his lips as well.

Both Jack and the Duchess tried to act like they hadn't seen or heard anything, each looking around the room in different spots until their eyes met each other, then they quickly went back to looking around again.

"Alright," Jack began after clearing his throat, "DoDo has provided us with the necessary maps and coordinates that we need, which were conveniently in this very library."

**A/N: ****So, that marks the end of my 6****th**** chapter! –claps wildly- xD**

**Sorry it's been so slow going lately. I've been really busy, what with senior projects, AP exams, and Graduation coming up. Yes, I am on my last year of High School, and then it's off to college baby! ;D**

**So anyway, tell me what you think of the chapter, or just the fanfic so far, and I'm having a bit of trouble on my other fanfic, Mad as a Man in Love, which is set between Alice leaving and Hatter going after her through the mirror, so if you could read it and maybe give me a few suggestions on where Hatter should go from where he is at in it, that would be great!**


	7. Chapter 7 War Plans

**A/N: ****Sorry about the lateness of the update. Real life as been hectic lately, what with graduation coming up, and all the finals I have to do. After the 5****th ****of June, updates should start to become a bit more regular, so sorry again for the lateness and hope you don't hate me ^^" So here is chapter 7. Oh, and don't be afraid to review. Reviews motivate me to write more, now, on to chapter 7 Enjoy! ;D**

Ch. 7 War Plans

"Ok, so where can we find that Bloody Red Queen…?" Hatter asked, watching for Jack's reaction to his words as he used the name the Resistance had so happily bequeathed the ex queen. Alice punched his arm lightly, glaring up at him. He looked at her, shrugging his shoulders and wearing a lopsided grin. They had all moved to Dodo's office, and Maps were strewn out everywhere on any surface that would hold them.

"Ah," Jack said, eyeing Hatter before scouring the full map of Wonderland in front of them and pointing to a place between two mountains with one of his long, slender fingers, "Her forces are here, between the Mountain of No Return, and this mountain near the Knights kingdom whose name has been lost to us for centuries."

Alice, Hatter, and Dodo all crowded around to get a better look at the place Jack indicated. Alice knew one thing; she definitely preferred Hatters normal, ringed fingers to Jacks long, slender, "royal" ones. At that thought, she subconsciously grabbed one of Hatters warm hands in one of hers gently, as if by habit, entwining her fingers with his. Jack pretended not to notice the small gesture and continued.

"We are currently gathering an army of Suits to rival the army of murders and thieves she has scrapped up from the underbelly of Wonderland. Anyone want to take a guess as to who she placed as the leader of said army?" Jack asked, casting questioning glances around the room. Hatter and Alice both shrugged; Dodo stared on with blank eyes as Jack glanced at him, meaning he didn't have a guess either.

"Seeing as there aren't any takes, I'll tell you. Mad March is the general leading her "troops"." He said gravely, his tone mocking as he spoke the word troops, as if they could really be called that. Tension built in the air until it was thick enough to slice with a knife. Dodo's eyes bulged as Jack spoke, Alice took a sharp intake of breath, and Hatter's face looked as if something very uncomfortable had just occurred to him.

He would never let it show, but fear had washed over him like freezing cold water, causing his gentle hold on Alice's hand to tighten. The last thing he wanted to do was go up against his old friend and enemy again. The weight he had felt lifting off of his shoulders at March's death was settling back down on his shoulders in full force. He would have to kill him again, and this time, he would make sure March stayed dead.

Alice squeezed his hand, smiling up at him sadly, and he returned the smiled without much effort, which she could tell by the sincere look in his chocolate brown eyes. Hatter turned his eyes back to Jack and Dodo, who had both apparently been watching him, and stood up a little straighter.

"He'll want me dead, and seeing as I'm the only one who has a chance of matching his strength and I know how he works, I'll take him." Hatter claimed, his voice leaving no room for argument.

Alice opened her mouth to do just that when he turned his now blazing gaze on her. She could see the fire in him now, the need to once and for all put to rest something from his past, and the argument on her lips disappeared as she nodded, both of their grips on the others hand tighter then they were before.

"I'll do what I can to help you." Alice spoke softly, but one could see, by the stubborn set of her jaw that she had made up her mind and she wouldn't be persuaded otherwise. That didn't mean Hatter wouldn't try. He frowned as Alice spoke, shaking his head.

"You will do no such thing! I can't have you running off to try and help me kill a raving lunatic!" He said, his voice steadily growing to almost a yell by the end of his sentence. Alice's eyes narrowed as she glared at him.

"And why not? You know I can take care of myself." She said plainly, her voice heated with anger. Hadn't she shown him that she was very capable of handling herself during the late trip she had taken through the Looking Glass?

"Because Alice, just because. I can't have you doing that!" his voice was still just below a yell, Alice's eyes still narrowed to slits, Hatters eyes still big and blazing with anger. Alice's glare almost faltered when she thought she caught sight of something else in his eyes shadowing his anger, but she couldn't tell what it was.

Dodo and Jack had both scoot to the far side of the table, afraid that the argument might actually get physical. They knew that both Alice and Hatter had short tempers and thought that it might actually come to blows.

"Why not? Tell me!" Alice yelled, her face getting dangerously close to his as her hands clenched to fists. Hatter bit his tongue, obviously not wanting to say what the real reason was, but Alice wouldn't have it.

"You think you always have to hold things back, but you can't do that anymore! I trust you, so now it's your turn to trust me." The finality that rang in her voice left no room for argument.

"I couldn't live with myself if I let something happen to you!" he yelled, his hands turning into fists too. Suddenly, Alice's eyes softened, her fists unclenching at Hatters words. His eyes were closed tightly, as if he feared her reaction, and he didn't expect what happened next.

He felt one of his fists being enveloped in Alice's warm hands, and her soft lips brush his in a gentle kiss. He opened his eyes to see Alice smiling up at him softly, her face still close to his.

"You really are sweet, Hatter, but you know I would never go down without a fight, and you know I can fight when the occasion calls for it." She spoke softly, as if to a scared, wounded animal. She thought he would run away if she spoke any louder, which seemed ironic because he used to talk to her in the same tone.

His fist unclenched, his fingers lacing with one of her hands, and he gave it a gentle squeeze as he smiled.

"I know that Alice, but I couldn't live with meself if something happened to you…and I could have prevented it." He said, his voice sad but sincere. Alice shook her head, a smile tugging at her lips.

"When are you going to learn, you can't get rid of me that easily. Where you go, I go." She said with a smile. Dodo and Jack, who were still standing back from the scene, both cleared their throats and stepped forward.

"That's all well and good, but can we get back to taking down the Queen and getting Wonderland back to the way it should be?" Dodo said gruffly, his grumpy tone earning him a particularly nasty glare from Alice.

All four of them poured over the map again, discussing different strategies, shooting down ideas that wouldn't work, and marking down plans that could work. When they had finished, they had come up with a decent plan to take down the Queen.

Alice and Hatter left the office, hand in hand, after the meeting, both feeling a little better.

"Soon the Queen will be gone for good, and we can go back home." Alice said happily as they walked.

"Yup, soon we'll be back home, our home." Hatter said, grinning.

Their home. This startled Hatter into silence. He had never thought of Alice's place as home before, and it kind of scared him. He liked the sound of it though, their home. Wonderland would always be his birth place, but to Hatter, now wherever Alice was, that was his home. He glanced down at her at this though, and she looked up at him, both squeezing the others hands gently.

A/N: Hey, sorry it's a bit short, but I wanted to get this chapter out before graduation, after which chapters will become more frequent, I promise :P

I do have a question though; which would you like more, long chapters less often, or short chapters more often?


	8. Chapter 8 The Search AKA Charlie

**A/N: ****So, here is the next chapter. I would like to thank everyone who has been loyal to the fanfic during my…hiatus of sorts. I apologize for not writing for as long as its been. I will try harder to get a chapter up every couple of days. Thanks again to those who have stuck with me! ;3**

**Now, I know there were some questions about where Charlie was during the meeting, but this should clear everything up. This one is a bit short, but I guess I was eager to get on with the plot of the story.**

**So, here is the next chapter. Enjoy! ^-^**

Ch. 8 The Search AKA Charlie

Charlie grumbled as he tossed another book onto the growing pile he had at his side in the narrow passageway of books that winded through the lower floor of the Great Library. None of them happened to be the one that he was looking for. He didn't exactly know what it would look like when he came to it, but he knew that in his heart he would know when he picked it up.

He had to admit, he didn't really even know what kind of book he was looking for exactly, but his King, and the rightful ruler, Jack, had been the one who gave him the order, and by golly Charlie would find it. He was loyal, if anything and he knew how to follow orders when they were given to him. It had been getting to be tedious work, and the thought had crossed his mind to ask Alice and Hatter to help him in his search, but quiet frankly, he didn't want to.

It wasn't that he didn't enjoy their company; in fact he loved them like they were family. He had just had enough of barging in on things he wasn't supposed to see, which seemed to happen a lot when people were around them.

His face grew hot with embarrassment at the thought of the things he had burst in on with them. He shook his head, clearing away those unwanted thoughts. He was glad Hatter and Alice had finally realized what he could clearly tell was between them since that awkward elevator ride the three had shared while trying to escape the casino. He just didn't like the way they flaunted it in front of everyone. You could say he was a tad bit jealous of the happy couple.

Charlie's thoughts were interrupted by words he could hear floating down from the hall that went around the top of the Great Library.

"Charlie!" a voice yelled, and he could tell by the regal tone that it belonged to his majesty, Jack.

"Over here, sire. Coming!" Charlie returned before jumping up and hurrying over to the staircase that led up to the section Jack was currently in. In his old age, he had become a bit slower when it came to tackling staircases, so it took his a minute or so to get to the top.

Charlie stood at the top of the stairs, catching his breath as Jack closed the distance between them, his hands clasped together behind his back. Two suits, of the few remaining regiments that stayed loyal to Jack, flanked him as he approached. He nodded slightly to Charlie and smiled, obviously waiting for him to catch his breath before he continued.

"Yes, sire?" Charlie said after a moment. Jack paused, and seemed to survey Charlie for a moment before continuing.

"Well, I was hoping to get your assistance in planning the attack on my mother, since you have the most experience with war then anyone else I know." Jack said with another smile as he waited for an answer. Charlie smiled back, flattered that the king would ask for _his_ help in such important matters as war.

"Why yes, I would love to help. I believe my expertise in that area will be most helpful." Charlie replied as he smiled back, nodding. Jack nodded as he turned and led Charlie into a room full of maps on every surface available. Charlie glanced around the room before he was beckoned toward a giant map in the middle of the room.

The map was the whole of Wonderland, which covered the huge desk it sat on. They talked about strategies until Charlie felt like he would fall over. Jack smiled softly when he noticed the tired look that had taken over Charlie's face.

"Alright, I gather that will do it. You should go rest." Jack said as he smiled softly at the old man across from him. Charlie looked up, his expression a mix between relief and astonishment. He would never admit it, but he did feel a bit tired after all the work he had done with the King, and before when he was going through the books.

He would also never admit that it was his age that made him become tired more quickly. He was stubborn and in his mind he would ponder what the years were doing to him, but never out loud. He tried to always keep his age out of everything. After all, he wanted to be of some help, not a nuisance to everyone around him.

Jack shook his head as Charlie opened his mouth to refuted his words, meaning there would be no discussion on the matter. Charlie nodded in return, and straightened his back, with much effort, and proceeded to leave the room.

"Charlie, could you hold on a moment, I have a question for you." Jack called after the old knight. Charlie stopped and turned, eager to help again.

"Have you any luck with finding that book, by chance?" Jack asked, studying Charlie as he waited for an answer. Alas, this was a question to which Charlie knew the King wouldn't like the answer to. The knight shook his head solemnly.

"I am sorry to report that I have not found the book. I feel I have failed you, your majesty." Charlie answered sadly, though his eyes look straight at Jack, ready for any punishment that Jack wished to put him through. Much to Charlie's surprise, however, the King began to laugh. Jack approached Charlie, and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, my friend. I have hope that you will find it. If anyone is able to find it, I know it will be you." Jack said warmly. The old man before him had, surprisingly, become the father he had never had in his own father. Jack smiled at Charlie again, before walking Charlie out, and then returned to the table, awaiting Hatter and Alice.

Charlie turned and walked back to the Library part of the Great Library to continue his search for the book the King had sent him to look for.

**A/N: Well, that is where Charlie has been, buried up to his neck in books. Which book is he searching for you may ask? You'll just have to find out when it comes up ; ) Now, reviews please! They really help me with my morale for putting more into the story. Anonymous reviews are fine as well, I just want to hear some feed back! It really does help :D Again, I would like to thank the people who have stuck with me. Thanks again! ;3**


End file.
